


Here

by xylarias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Remus Lupin, Sirius Black is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylarias/pseuds/xylarias
Summary: Basically just Wolfstar fluff





	Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rk7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rk7/gifts).

> I was supposed to continue writing a Klance fic but oH well, I miss Wolfstar and I couldn't resist finishing this Wolfstar wip,,,
> 
> I've really been digging (I just used the word 'digging',,, what's happening) these one-word titles lately!!
> 
> My best friend 'complained' about me not writing fics from a fandom she's in, this is for you pits

"At least _our_ chasers didn't mess up as badly as them Hufflepuffs' did!" James said, laughing mockingly. A few Hufflepuffs were looking at him, unsure and a bit hurt.

"We'll see what the Slytherins have got for us, won't we, Prongs?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"You bet", James said.

"We'll kick their–" Sirius stopped mid-sentence. "Prongs...?" Sirius murmured.

"What's wrong, Pads?" James frowned.

"...What time is it?" James looked at his watch. "Uhh... 1:07 AM – I think – why are you asking?" James said, even more worried than before.

And there it was. A small gesture, enough to make James understand why Sirius was so shocked.

"_It's the full moon_", James said.

Just a while later Sirius was throwing books, quills – whatever he could find – to find anything that could say it was just a misunderstanding – that the dates had been messed up – _anything._

"_Where's Remus?_" Sirius yelled as he searched the sheets, the drawers, the tables – which led to nothing.

"I thought you were with him – I didn't know about the full moon, oh Merlin – it's all my fault, isn't it?" Lily panicked as she buried her face into her hands. James sat on the arm of the chair and wrapped his arm around Lily.

"It's ok, Lily – it's not your fault–" James whispered. Sirius ran his hands through his already messy hair and stormed out. It was already past midnight – he had to find Remus. _Right now._

Sirius ran to the tunnel's entrance – the one that led to the Shrieking Shack. He was panicking.

"Remus?" Sirius called out with worry in his voice. The Shrieking Shack was dark, and Sirius couldn't see properly. "Moons, are you here?" he repeated after getting no response. Sirius decided to stay quiet, trying to hear a sign, even a slight hint that Remus was there.

Soon he heard a faint voice crying softly. "Remus!" he ran upstairs, trying to find Remus. "Moony? Are you here?" he called out again.

"S-Sirius..." a faint, soft voice whimpered.

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here, I'm here..." Sirius whispered as he put Remus's arm on his shoulder.

He half-carried Remus to the castle. Remus's left arm was wrapped around Sirius's neck, and he leaned his head on Sirius's shoulder. Remus was heavy, but at some point he was able to walk somewhat properly again.

Sirius helped him get into the Hospital Wing. "Oh dear! It looks bad, but I'll get the boy recovered." Madam Pomfrey assured Sirius.

"Can I stay here? I found him and – and I'm positive that he'd like my company." Sirius asked quietly as he held Remus's hand.

Madam Pomfrey eyed him suspiciously, but nodded slowly. "Five minutes, then you must let the poor boy rest."

"Hey, Moons?" Sirius whispered. "You doing okay?" he asked worriedly. Remus's eyes were barely open.

He managed a weak smile, staring at Sirius. He mouthed a _thank you._

"Anything for you, Re." Sirius smiled, relieved. Sirius leaned over to kiss Remus on his forehead, pushing some hair behind his ear before he did so.

"Are you okay?" Remus was about to say something, but Sirius interrupted him. "Sorry, stupid question, of course you're not bloody okay – but are you... I don't know... better?"

Remus attempted to smirk and pointed to his forehead. Sirius grinned and kissed Remus on his forehead.

A tap on the cheek. Sirius shuffled closer to the bed, kissing Remus's cheek.

And finally, a tap on his lower lip along with a victorious grin. Sirius rolled his eyes. "You can be so cliché sometimes, Moons." Remus just smiled, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius cupped Remus's right cheek and kissed him on the lips. Sirius ran his tongue over a cut on Remus's lip, which made Remus gasp. They only parted when they heard footsteps from the hallway – Madam Pomfrey's, supposedly.

"Now I'm better", Remus whispered.

"Oh? 'S that so?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Time's up! Off you go!" Madam Pomfrey informed as she scurried in to the room.

Remus pursed his lips, looking at Madam Pomfrey and then Sirius. "I love you", he said quietly.

Sirius smiled. "I love you too", he whispered.

Sirius squeezed Remus's hand and sat up. "See you around, Re", he said.

"See you, Sirius", Remus responded, smiling.  
  



End file.
